User talk:Larry1996
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Larry1996 page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 20:24, September 27, 2010 Stop insertibg false info stop inserting false info stuff like that is not tolerated in this wikia.--Linkdarkside 12:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) What Linkdarkside said!!! --Art 06:29, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Please Provide Evidence For Your Claim Or Risk Blocking You have THREE (3) days to provide me with evidence that Danielle Judovitz will be voicing an animated version of Elena Validus, failing which you will be blocked for one month due to compounded offences. Failure to take note of this warning is your own problem. | Maiorem 09:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Last Warning if i see one more thing related to fan fiction from you on this wiki ,i will block you for 6 months.--Linkdarkside 23:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No more fan fictions, i promise, it stays in the Fan Fiction wiki.-Larry1996 01:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:antagonists yeah they were.--Linkdarkside 16:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Main agntonists Kevin was ''a MA and Agreggor ''was ''a MA. Got it. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:10, August 21, 2011 (UTC) What TBM means is that they used to be main antagonists. They aren't anymore. Hence the categories do not belong there. Blaziken (T-B- ) 19:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Aggregor No, just that he's been arrested and therefore isn't much of an antagonist. Blaziken (T-B- ) 19:22, August 21, 2011 (UTC) No I didn't. I think you've got the wrong user mate. 00:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Eon as a main antagonist A main antagonist requires more than one movie and one episode. Just because he's powerful doesn't make him a main antagonist. The Lucubra is a main antagonist because the current story arc revolves around him. Aggregor was a main antagonist because there was a story arc revolving around him etc. PS: I have a talk page. Use it next time. Blaziken (T-B- ) 00:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea. The only episodes (so far) involving the nanochips were the movie (which doesn't really count as an episode) and the one with Elena. Note: I say "I have no idea" because it hasn't been confirmed that there will be a story arc revolving around the nanochips. All that we know is that they're alive, nothing else. As far as we know they could never appear again. Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Of course not Blaziken (T-B- ) 13:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Driscoll dint you saw the episode? he escaped.--Linkdarkside 01:19, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Zs'Skayr Zs'Skayr ''was a main antagonist. He's not anymore. Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Azmuth, Julie, and Kai you asked me about them! Here's the thing, The Robot Gwen (Nega-Bot Zeztizis) is once one of Azmuth's creations before the Omnitrix and were ordered to be destroyed by Kevin's real parent's to prevent chaos and the destruction of the universe since Kevin's mother disobeyed, the Robot endured Kevin found it and replaced Gwen with the Robot! Julie's connection was her late father had also worked on the Robot Gwen before his demise in the clutchs of the Robot Gwen and the Robot Gwen is using her. by using her anger and lack of reasoning the Robot needed someone to ruin Ben's reputation while the Robot Gwen continues his plan! Kai and the connection with Ken 10 is a mystery and maybe the Alternate Future in the original series is the real future and Kevin is trying to be the ruler of it! Elena Validus She used to be a hero. Now she has been taken over by the nanites. Hence the category "Former Heroes". Please think before removing, adding or creating categories again. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Do not add unconfirmed information to pages "Possibly", "Maybe" etc means unconfirmed information. Read the rules. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia is not an official source Whatever the summaries are on Wikipedia, do not add them here unless Wikipedia itself got it from reliable sources. And this better be the last time I tell you to read the rules. Blaziken (T-B- ) 06:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Evidence for the dates you're adding to episodes Show it now or you will be blocked for one month for inserting false information. If you do not show it and keep adding false information after your block expires, you will be blocked permanently. Blaziken (T-B- ) 22:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Learn how to leave messages At the top of every talk page there's a button that says "Leave a message". Use it. Blaziken (T-B- ) 09:22, September 28, 2011 (UTC) You have been blocked for two weeks for continuously inserting false information I posted that TV.com is not an official source as the information can be added by anyone, like Wikipedia. Yet you added that information (and your own speculation) to Julie's article. You've been blocked for two weeks because you had already been warned and blocked because of this. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) You have been unblocked Note that the next block will be for one month and will not be lifted regardless of ths situation. So I suggest you read, learn and follow the rules. Blaziken (T-B- ) 06:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You have been blocked for one month for adding false information You will be unblocked if you can provide your official source for the year Ben was born in. Note that just because he's 16 now doesn't mean anything. As far as we know the year in the show is 2030. Assuming you have official sources: To prevent this from occurring again, always add links to your official sources when saying something is confirmed. If you don't have official sources, don't bother asking me to unblock you. I warned you this would happen. Blaziken (T-B- ) 19:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC)